Hopelyn Beth Eation Prior
by Rachel0508
Summary: I know there are a lot of these already. Tris catches Tobias cheating on her. In this story he actually cheats on her. The story is about her daughter when she's 14.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I can't belive this. I made Tobias a special dinner to tell him that I'm pregnant. I even asked Tori to let me off early so I could make sure tonight is perfect. When I get home he's kissing an Abnegation girl. An Abnegation. That's another shocker. I ran to Christina's appartment about to burst into tears. My life is ruined. I'm 16, pregnant, and engaged. Well, was engaged.

As soon as Chriss closed the door I burst into tears. After calming down enough to tell the story she suggested that we leave. After the war they opened the gate. Now, you are allowed to leave if you want to.

I know Tobias leaves for work at 7 each night. At 7:30 I pack my stuff and leave the appartment. New York city Tris Prior and Christina Miller ( I don't know what her last name is ) are coming for you.

**This is just an introduction chapter. I will start the actual story later today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

Today is finally happening. I can't believe it. He finally proposed. Zake decided to do it. As much as I love him and I hate to do this to him I have to say no. After what happened with Tobias I don't trust any man. I know that was 14 years ago and now I'm 30 not 16 but after having my heart broken I can't go through that again. I love him but I can't do this. I know it's not being brave but I can't do this.

I explained all of this to him and he threw the flowers on the ground and broke up with me. I just lost the love of my life. The only good thing about my relationship with Tobias was getting Hopelyn. Christina was also pregnant when we left. It had been one month after the simulation attack when we left. Christina was pregnant with Will's child. Every time I look at Melanie I appoligize in my head for killing Will.

Melanie and Hopelyn are bestfriends just like Chris and I. I hope they stay that way. It's kind of hard since we live in the same appartment. I became a singer after we left and Chris became a fashion designer. I guess you could say singing karioke in a sports bar for a dollor an hour is being a singer.

This is our life.

**This is another explaining chapter. If you want me to continue review and tell me. Other wise I won't. If people want me to continue then the next chapter will be both Hopelyn and Melanie's POV's. I had to show how they are living before I could start the story. Review! I need at least 10 Reviews telling me I should continue before I will write the next chapter. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. In case anyone is wondering Hopelyn is the name of my adorible new little cousin and her dad's ( my cousin ) girlfriend (her mom) is named Beth.**


	3. Chapter 3 sorry about the wait

**I finally got a review after asking 3 times. So I'm updating.**

Hopelyn POV

Life is just awesome! I'm 14 and enjoying it. Mel and I are listening to 2 of our favorite songs. Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne and 22 by Taylor Swift. We're listening to these songs so we can cheer up. Normally life is awesome and I enjoy it. Not today. We were talking about our family in school today. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and Aunt Christina. I just want to know my dad. And find out why what happend was so bad that my mom can't get remarried.

I went to look through the shoe boxes filled with pictures after everyone went to bed. I found pictures of mom and Aunt Christina while pregnant. Some of them are with other people I don't recognize. There's also a picture of mom and Aunt Christina with 2 other men. They look happy and excited. One of the men has their arm around mom and the other Aunt Christina.

Aunt Christina has always answered my questions for me so I decide to take the picture to her in the morning. Since tomorrow is Saturday I won't have school.

Melanie POV

Hopie as I like to call Hopelyn just took a piece of paper over to my mom. Mom sees me staring and calls me over. Aunt Tris is still asleep.

Mom tells me and Hopie about the factions and the initiation into Dauntless she and Aunt Tris had. She also explained the 2 men. One was their friend and her boyfriend also known as my dad. She also told the story of the war and simulation attack. About how Aunt Tris killed my dad.

On a happier note, the picture was taken the day they were excepted into Dauntless. She also explained who Four was. The next thing she said shocked me and it looked like it shocked Hopie to. After explaining who he was and how scary he was she said that he was Hopie's father and Aunt Tris's boyfriend. They were engaged but she caught him cheating on her.

Then, we planed when we're going to Dauntless. We leave in 2 weeks. Thats as soon as school ends.

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! What I said about my other stories still stands. Please still review this story. Thanks! I'll update again tomorrow.**


	4. True Chapter 4

_2 weeks later_

Hopelyn POV

The day has finally come! Mel and I are bouncing of the airplane walls. I can't wait to get there. On days that mom sleeps in, which means everyday,Aunt Christina tells us more about the compound, factions, and war. I can't believe my dad cheated on my mom. From what Aunt Christina told me about how she was she would have been awesome. Not that she isn't awesome now. She just seemed like a lot more fun back then.

When we arive at the compound, a very hansome man greats us. I would start flirting but a very beautiful girl the same age as him and I.

"It's good to see you again Chrissy-Whissy."

Omg. I have a crush on a guy that's at least 4-5 years older than me.

Next the girl speaks." We should introduce you to our son Caleb (no relation to Tris's brother). I'm sure he'd be very excited to meet these 2 beautiful ladies."

A boy that's the child of these 2? He is likely to be the most beautiful person alive. Or a total dorky looking idiot. I don't care.

Then another very hansome man comes out. He looks sort of like me. He also has his arm around a girl about half his age.

"Hello _Christina_. " He says her name like poison.

"_Four"_ Aunt Chris hisses.

Melanie POV

That man is Hopie's father. He seems so rude and mean and well rude. I can't believe Aunt Tris was stupid enough to date him. (**Please don't kill me for putting this in here. the story needs it.)**

**"**Who are these little midgets."

" Excuse me?"Hopie said with tons of attitude.

"Did you not hear what I said"

"Oh of course I did. I'm just like my mom. I'm sorry the woman who loves you so much she said no when her ex-boyfriend proposed to her."

Just then Caleb comes out and starts yelling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hopelyn

POV

The girl that the man has his arm around is Caleb's girlfriend. Or rather was his girlfriend. Poor Caleb. At least now I have a chance with him.

Ring ring. My phone starts ringing meaning someone is calling me. Mom. She would have gotten the note earlier so why is she calling now?

"Hello" I say scared of how she is going to reply.  
She just laughs and says," It's good that I scare you. I guess I did learn something training initiates after all."

"Ha ha ha. Why are you calling?"

"Eager to get off the phone with me already? Do you have your eye on Marlene and Uriah's boy? Oh well I'll find out when I get to the compound in a couple of hours. Before you say anything I'm not coming to pick you up. I'm coming to visit my friends. I also thought you should get that tour from me.l"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'll be there in time for dinner. Why don't you and Mel go to Uriah and Marlene's appartment to hang out with Caleb.

If Uriah asks us to stay there tell him we will be staying in my old appartment."

"ok."

"Bye. See you in a few."

Then she hangs up.

Melanie POV

We are talking then Hope gets a phone call. Mom looks scared. She's probably worried that it's Aunt Tris. Hope comes over and whispers the conversation in our ears. Mom and I start to squel crazily.

Then the man, Uriah as mom calls him, gets a text and starts smiling.

" I just got a text that is the same as the phone call you got Hopelyn. " He says. Then he leads us to his appartment.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had to go to a funeral yesterday. Today is my birthday so I have things to do for that and I have a wake to go to. I've also had family here so I've been doing things with them. I will try to update more. The next chapter Tris is going to get here. I know I said the war already happened. It did but no one died. Thanks and as always R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Hopelyn POV

Here she is! My mom walks into the appartment with a huge smile on her face.

"Why so happy mom?"

Instead of answering she shoved out her hand. I saw a beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

I started squeling incontrolebly. When Aunt Chrisitina came out she did the same. We asked her how she got it and she started to explain.

Tris POV

flash back

I was packing my bags when there was a knock on my door. I answered it to find Zake standing there with roses. He said that he was sorry and hoped that I could forgive him.

Of course I said yes since I missed him. He then pulled out the ring. He said that if I wasn't ready we could get married later. I told him that I was ready and excepted his proposal.

end of flash back

The looks on all of their faces are priceless. All of them are happy I finally got over Tobias. Zake walks in with our bags and I tell him that it's time we start planing a Dauntless wedding.

**I just wanted to tell you that i won't be able to update often with school tarting again tomorrow. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Let me first start off with saying that I'm sorry for how long it's taken for me to update and that this is not a new chapter. I need to put some of my stories on hold for a while. Others I might just have to delete. Please review or pm me to let me know which story of stories you think I should delete. Thanks for all your help and for reading my stories. I promise I will not forget about them and that you should have a chapter not to long from now. I'm not dead and I will try to update soon. Please review or pm me!**


End file.
